


A Case of the Inevitable

by AFey



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/pseuds/AFey
Summary: Andy leaves school, intent on becoming a world-class journalist and prone to developing crushes on older, attractive women in positions of power.





	A Case of the Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> As alway, thanks for reading :)

It all starts with her high school English teacher.

She spends the entire senior year dating a bland, suitable guy while spending every English class tracking the graceful movements of Miss Johnston. Andy’s eyes never fail to notice her elegant clothing, toned legs and perfect breasts.

But it’s not just the physical.

Andy is enchanted by her teacher’s mind, the words that transform boring concepts into the most fascinating of topics. Miss Johnston may only be ten years older, but to Andy, she is wise beyond her years.

With all the attention she pays, it’s not surprising that English becomes her best subject. Staying after class to ask questions develops her knowledge. And the effort she puts into her assignments, all so she can impress her teacher, pays dividends. By the end of the year, she’s top of the class.

She really doesn’t spend much time thinking about what it all means. Gives little thought to why her boyfriend’s hands leave her unaroused, while just the mere thought of Miss Johnston touching her leads to the most intense orgasms of her life.

But the impact resonates for years.

Andy leaves school, intent on becoming a world-class journalist and prone to developing crushes on older, attractive women in positions of power.

******

Away from home, with the freedom to do what she wants, when she wants, Andy blossoms.

She thrives in the competitive journalism program at Northwestern and eventually becomes editor of the campus newspaper. Nothing gives her greater pleasure than starting with nothing and helping to craft a paper that attracts the attention of both students and staff.

Staff like her Legal Studies professor.

Andy is entranced with her professor’s sharp mind, blunt words, and the ability to explain complex subjects in a way that makes them comprehensible. That Professor Wright is absurdly easy on the eye also helps.

But what is even more interesting is the way the other woman reacts to her.

Green eyes gaze at her intently whenever Andy raises her hand to ask or answer a question. It’s worthy of note because for everyone else those eyes wander away to look at the ceiling or glance at the clock. But for Andy, those eyes never stray.

So she makes use of the professor’s office hours, comes prepared with insightful questions, and this time she knows exactly what she’s doing.

Unfortunately, so does her professor.

“You’re a very attractive woman, Miss Sachs,” she says one day. “But I never sleep with students.”

Andy swallows and blurts out, “Even if you really want to?”

“Yes, Andrea. Even then.”

Andy spends a week in a deep funk before she comes to her senses. She’s young and there’s plenty more fish in the sea.

She attends parties and a month later hooks up with a cheerleader who’s long blonde hair and body is the source of much envy. It’s not perfect, but it certainly beats the awkward groping of her sophomore boyfriend, Nate.

Before she leaves Northwestern and heads to New York to pursue her dreams, she pays a visit to her favourite professor. When the other woman answers the door Andy says, “I’m not a student now, Professor Wright,” and follows up with a cheeky grin.

An epic eye roll greets her and then a hand reaches out for hers.

“In that case, you should probably call me Celia.”

It’s almost perfect. And definitely worth the wait.

Andy has no idea that because of that night and the years that preceded it, her type will forever be blunt women, with sharp minds and prematurely grey hair.

******

“Who are you?”

Those are the first words that Miranda Priestly directs at her and she has to restrain herself from saying, “The woman who wants to fuck you over your desk.”

Because Miranda is Andy’s every fantasy personified.

An attractive, older woman with perfect, grey hair in a position of power. A woman with a voice that caresses the blunt words she aims at Andy. A woman who must have a sharp and engaging mind to hold the position of editor-in-chief.

Given the chance to impress, Andy rambles and is casually dismissed. Then her backbone makes a welcome appearance and she tells Miranda exactly why she’d be a good assistant. Still, it’s not enough.

On the trip down in the elevator she tells herself it’s for the best. How could she have ever concentrated on her work with Miranda in close proximity? She also berates herself for not even knowing of the existence of such an exquisite and formidable woman.

As she turns away from the security desk, she hears Emily calling out her name and turns in time to see the exasperated and confused woman waving at her. Andy can’t blame her. Why on earth would Miranda want her back after such a disastrous interview?

Andy walks towards Emily and prays that this will be her big break. That she will not make a mess of this opportunity to serve a year as Miranda’s assistant and then move onto a more challenging job.

******

  
Three months on and Andy still can’t believe she thought working for Miranda would not be challenging.

Her boss’s mercurial moods, almost impossible demands, and her pursuit for perfection all come at a cost. Her staff are on tenterhooks whenever she’s in the office and they practically turn themselves inside out trying to please her. Which, of course, rarely happens.

Unlike everyone else, Andy’s stress comes from a different place.

Sure, there’s been some blips on the radar. After all, she can’t control the weather in another state and conjure hurricane-proof aircrafts. And being called ‘the smart, fat girl’ did shake her confidence for a while. But besides that, she generally escapes the wrath of the Dragon Lady.

For her, the stress is caused by a rather healthy case of paranoia. Andy’s convinced that Miranda will realise any day now the effect she has on her. Whenever Miranda is in the room it’s all she can do not to get on her knees and beg her boss to just touch her. Touch her anywhere.

Part of the allure is of course the physicality of Miranda. The creamy skin, perfect shoulders and tempting ass. The woman should come with some sort of warning sign. And God, that hair. Some days she can’t stop thinking of her hands buried in that perfect hair as Miranda gets her off.

But it’s more than that.

It’s how Miranda is so decisive and knows exactly what she wants and won’t settle for anything less than everyone’s best. And how her voice changes completely when she speaks to her girls, her eyes glowing with love and motherly pride. The woman has so many sides that seem to go unnoticed by most.

******

“And Andréa, you will bring me theBook _,_ ” Miranda says before taking a seat in the town car.

Andy tries, but cannot contain the joy those words bring. Her smile, she knows, gives it all away. Luckily for her, Miranda pays scant attention as always. Never mind. Finally, _finally,_ she has proven she’s not a psycho. She can barely wait to let herself inside the townhouse. At last, Miranda Priestly trusts her enough to let her within the sanctuary. 

She listens to Emily’s instructions but finds out how vague they are a few hours later. Of course, there’s more than one closet. And which table with flowers is the right one?  

Andy starts to panic as two identical faces appear over the railing and begin to issue instructions. Their advice about the closet seems sound but on what planet would it be acceptable for her to go upstairs to deliver the _Book_? Only on Planet Gullible, she suspects.

“Nice try, guys,” she whispers as she places the _Book_ on the table, with flowers, that is closest to the stairs.  Surely that makes sense? That way, Miranda has less distance to walk to retrieve it.

As Andy strides towards the front door she hears heavy footsteps trampling down the stairs. She turns and smiles at them as they reach the bottom. They might be mischievous brats, but since her first trip to Dalton to deliver forgotten homework she’s become rather fond of them.

“They’re fighting again,” says Cassidy, as she clenches her fists. A sign to Andy that she is both nervous and angry.  

“Nothing she does is ever good enough for him,” continues Caroline, the frustrated look so reminiscent of her mother.

She doesn’t know what to say to comfort them. Having fielded numerous phone calls from Stephen she considers him an inconsiderate fool who has no idea how lucky he is to be married to Miranda. But while telling them that their stepfather is a loser unworthy of their mother might be truthful, it’s not helpful. And Miranda would be furious if she knew that Andy dared to utter those words.

“I know it’s hard, but you have to let her handle it. She knows what’s best for her.”

The twins both look at her like she’s completely hopeless.

Caroline raises an eyebrow. “You really believe that?”

“Yes,” she lies.  

******

“Only when the first assistant hasn’t decided to become an incubus of viral plague,” Miranda says with disgust.

Andy’s not impressed by this turn of events. Dressing up for a gala is Emily’s idea of a fun time, not hers. She may have developed some sense of style while working at _Runway_ but she has little idea of how to put together a formal outfit that will please Miranda. Luckily, she knows someone who does.

Not wasting any time, she heads straight to Nigel’s office. Studying the binders of ‘who’s who’ will have to wait for later.

His response to her plea for help is entirely predictable. “And that’s my problem how?”

“If I look fugly it will reflect badly on both Miranda and Runway _,”_ she explains to Nigel, though they both know he’s a willing participant in this makeover.

“Fine,” he replies. “The first rule of couture. Always make sure the girls are facing forward.”

She playfully slaps his arm and exclaims, “I can’t believe you’re talking about my boobs!”

“Well, I’m not an expert, but they look rather pleasant to me,” he says with a wink. 

Andy thinks that perhaps her breasts are much more than pleasant when she ascends the steps of the Natural History Museum. Men look briefly at her face before their eyes drift down to the plunging neckline of her wine-coloured dress. Maybe it was a mistake not to stick with the more conservative Chanel design.

Such thoughts disappear once she’s at Emily’s side and Miranda descends the staircase in front of them. As she discreetly admires her boss’s Valentino-draped body, Andy notices the slight smile on Miranda’s face and the heated gaze as she surveys Andy’s gown.

“Acceptable,” murmurs Miranda, as she passes by on her way to the centre of the room.

Andy and Emily take up their respective positions and only once is her assistance required. The rest of the time, Emily remembers all the necessary names and Andy spends her time fantasizing about running her fingers across Miranda’s beautiful shoulders.

“Stop fidgeting,” says Emily with a glare that rivals Miranda’s.

“Sorry,” she whispers back, grateful that her colleague has no idea that intense horniness is the cause of her restlessness.  What she wouldn’t give for a bathroom break right now.

“There’s Stephen,” Emily says quietly and the slight disdain of her tone is like music to Andy’s ears.

They both stare as Stephen makes his way towards the centre of the room, his movements sloppy as he dodges several groups of guests. Andy glances at Miranda and notices the tension in her shoulders and the clenching of her hands.  

“Oh, God. He’s drunk again,” Emily says.  “That’s the last thing Miranda needs with Irv still here.”  

“I’ll take care of it,” Andy replies, as she walks past Miranda and heads over to the small circle of people containing the Elias-Clarke CEO. She waits politely for a break in the conversation and then says, “Mr Ravitz, I've been dying to ask. Is it true that John Cheever used to ghostwrite the editor’s page for Manhattan Magazine in the 50s?”

“Yes, it is. It’s a little-known fact. Indeed they were…”

While Irv continues with the story, Andy glances over his shoulder just in time to see Miranda manoeuvring Stephen towards the back of the room. As she follows her boss’s movements, Miranda looks back at her and mouths the words, ‘thank you.’

Despite being stuck in a boring conversation with Irv, Andy regards the evening as a success.

******

“If you don’t go I’ll assume you’re not serious about your future,” Miranda says, after dropping a bombshell on Andy. “At Runway... or any other publication. The decision’s yours. That’s all.”

Andy leaves the townhouse and walks aimlessly for hours as she tries to decide what to do about Miranda’s ultimatum. Travelling to Paris will open doors for her. Publishers and other people of influence will be there and just a Priestly introduction away. But, she can’t stop thinking of Emily. Paris is Emily’s dream and has been her entire focus since Andy joined _Runway._ How can she be the one to torpedo a colleague’s ambition?

As she heads towards her apartment, Andy contemplates what a trip away with Miranda might mean beyond her career aspirations. Though their relationship is still professional, there’s been a shift since the night of the gala. The looks Miranda graces her with have become more heated and intense, and accompanying her in elevators is now a frequent occurrence. With all that in mind, she can’t help but fantasize about what could happen between the two of them in Paris.

She arrives home and stumbles into bed. Her usual exhaustion negated by the stress of needing to choose between two imperfect options. Eventually she drifts off to sleep hoping that in the morning the solution to her dilemma will be obvious.  

Morning dawns sunny and bright in counterpoint to Andy’s mood. A mood that darkens as she‘s jostled on the subway by other stressed and tired commuters, and plummets even further when she emerges from her stop and Miranda calls demanding an answer.

“Yes or no, Andréa? Either your career is important to you or it’s not.”

“Miranda, it’s not that simple. Em-“

“Don’t be ridiculous. If the tables were turned Emily wouldn’t hesitate,” says Miranda with exasperation.

Andy sighs. “Well, I’m not Emily.”

“Yes, I’m aware of that,” says Miranda, her voice decidedly warmer. “Andréa, do I really need to point out what an opportunity this is for you?”

“Of course not,” Andy states as she steps out onto the busy Manhattan street. She knows the time for stalling is over. “Yes, I’ll go to P- “ she says before the screeching of brakes distracts her. It’s the last sound she hears before she loses consciousness.

******

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Storm for her cheerleading. If I believed everything she said, I’d have a very big head.


End file.
